


[podfic] #girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World

by reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Being Awesome, Co-Pod, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Heroine Big Bang, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Natasha becomes an internet phenomenon. It's nothing that she was ever trained for."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] #girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#girlavenger, or How Natasha Trended on Twitter and Saved the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934686) by [burritosong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong). 



****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **  
Warnings:**  Twitter, Social Media, Heroine Big Bang, Co-Pod, Awesome Ladies Being Awesome  
  
 **Length:**  00:44:58  
 ****  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_%23girlavenger,%20or%20How%20Natasha%20Trended%20on%20Twitter%20and%20Saved%20the%20World_.mp3) or as a  **[podbook right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AVG\)%20_%23girlavenger,%20or%20How%20Natasha%20Trended%20on%20Twitter%20and%20Saved%20the%20World_.m4b)**  (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
